A Bloody Forrbidan Love
by QueenOfGames96
Summary: Take Kiyumizu just got excepted into Cross Acadmey. But on her first day she already falls in love with Aido. But will her dark and bloody past keep them from being toghter.
1. Chapter 1: Opening Scene

I do not own Vampire Knight.

I took a deep breath today was my first day at Cross Academy to get in is just amazing but for me its just unreal. I stood at the front gate and stared up at the school it looked more like a castle then a school. I grabbed my locket at my throat the feel of its cold gold surface calmed my anxiety at bit. I took a deep breath and slowly watched it faded away in front of me I opened the front door two people stood in front of me one a girl she had short brown hair and big brown eyes to match her smile seemed friendly. The boy was totally opposite he was tall with short white hair his eyes a gray hostile color he had a frown and seemed as if he could care less of me. I sighed and tried to smile back at the girl the boy I ignored." Hey my name is Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryuu we will be escorting you around campus." The girl Yuuki said her voice was slightly high pitched and sort of annoying but it was some thing I could over look. " Cool that sounds great. I'm Take Kiyomizu I'm from America I was originally born in Japan though."

"America that's far from here isn't it wow how did you get into Cross?" My ears were slowly turning red with blush due to the fact I didn't know myself. "Yuuki its time to protect the Night Class right now not ask stupid questions." Yuuki looked at the boy and anger filled her gaze. She looked back at me and smiled "I'm sorry but I only have time to show you your room." " No I 'm interested in this Night Class." Yuuki opened her mouth to object but the boy Zero told her I find out sooner or later so in the end I went with them. At first they were surrounded by girls and boys and couldn't be seen but when they moved I saw them they were unbelievably beautiful. He stood out his blond hair pushed back, his blue eyes shown with happiness and excitement. I turned to the girl next to me I tapped her on the shoulder " Excuse me but who's that?" I pointed in his direction. She rolled her eyes at me eyes at me " That's Idol-senpai duh." Idol what an odd name. I asked the same question to the other girl next to me she told me his name was Hanabusa Aido "Idol" is his nickname. It made more sense now his name at least why he had to take special classes at night was still puzzling, I snuck out of the crowd of screaming fangirls and into the near by forest. I ran a little ways away before I sat down for a breath. What the hell was wrong with me I'm here to learn to forget about my past not fall for some random boy I just saw. I waited a while for my breath to stabilize and for the blood to stop pounding in my ears before standing up. I felt his eyes boring into my back as I stood up. I smiled to myself I opened my mouth and a slight laugh escaped. " What are you laughing about Kiyomizu?"

"Ah is that any way to talk to your old childhood sweetheart?"

"So what are you doing here Take Kiyomizu?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Zero Kiryuu."

How does Take know Zero? What past does she want to run away from? Find out next chapter also Review please. Also check other works by me and I would be eternally grateful to you. Enjoy the rest of your day!


	2. Chapter 2:Confrantation

All right Chapter Two. I just had a full thing of cake to myself and am really hyper so even though the last one was bad this just might be worse. I do not own Vampire Knight and also thanks to all those who reviewed I'll try to take your advice and make it better. Ok and In The Willows. I did this at like One in the morning so its not my best work but your advice is nice and I thank you for it. And as for you xXMeloncholy-SkiesxX I had to go to bed and the cliffhanger seemed like a great way to end but don't worry I'll update almost everyday so the cliffhangers won't last long hopefully.

"Zero I asked you a question what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him he leaned against a tree and kept his cool demeanor trying to find a way to avoid the question most likely. " I'm waiting. And where is Ichiru you to are never sepertated?"

" Take ,Ichiru's dead along with my parents they were killed by the pureblood Shizuka Hio. I'm all that's left of the Kiryuu family." I was shocked I didn't know what to say I had the strange urge to hug him like when we were kids but was scared he'd push me away. He looked towards the ground an air of self pity surrounded him, the fun happy little boy I had loved was gone tears welled up in the back of my eyes but I quickly fought them down. " So why is the Night Class so special Kiryuu? I see you and that Cross twit guarding them like there the presidant. So why are they so special?" His self pity was gone and shock took its place it was replaced with his origanal nochalent attitude. He looked at me cooly with his grey eyes giving me one of his signiture glares " There not special nothing is different they just perfer not to take normal classes." He said but I could see it in his eyes and the way he stood he was lying. "Really Kiryuu is that why? Then why do you hold the _Bloody Rose_ on your person your not seriously still working for the hunters are you?" I asked him his face turned slightly red " What wrong with the Association huh? What do you have against them Kiyomizu? Could it be your not a fit enough hunter so they kicked you out? Is that why, well is it?" " You bastard Kiryuu For your information I was the number one vampire hunter in California. While you sit here at this school and slowly fall away into Hunter history without a face. Now tell me Kiryuu who's the fauilure as a Hunter now?" He looked up a smirk was on his face " It still you Kiyumizo you have no reason to fight I do. So you are still the failure."

" Where you get that crap Kiryuu a fortune cookie? Look if you won't tell me I'll find out myself." He chuckled probably doubting my abilities. I growled deep in my throat he laughed again a snide laugh of self arogance. "Yo Kiryuu nice tatoo isn't it the same one vampires wear to control their urges?" He stopped laughing in the dead middle a smile spread across my face a dark chuckle escaped my mouth. " From now on Kiryuu we are enemies. Understood vampire." I reached up to my neck and pulled of the locket I threw it at his feet it popped open reveling a picture of me and a young Zero and Ichiru happily hugging in the snow before I left, a prized memory and now I had lost both those people. I ran away from Kiryuu a mile or so I tripped and landed face first in the snow it was cold but I didn't care I curled up in a ball and cried instead. " Are you all right young lady?" I looked up at the boy who had said this and gasped " Well young lady are you?"

**QueenOfGames96: Sorry this chapter was short and sucked but I'm on a sugar high and am trying to watch my little brother at the same time.**

**Zero:Yo QueenOfGames I just finished reading the chapter. Yeah it sucked.**

**QueenOfGames96:Shove off Kiryuu!**

**Fangirl 1:Hey don't talk to Zero like that! He's Smexy and emo which means he will kill you.**

**Fangirl 2: Yea and he has a bigger fanbase then Kaname and Yuuki combined so say one thing we don't like and we will revolte and kill you if he won't.**

**QueenOfGames96:Kiryuu your fangirls are making death threats aren't you going to stop them or control them at least.**

**Zero: Wait a second I have more then fangirls then Kaname? Since when?**

**Take: I don't know but theres a bigger error in Fangirl 2's comment.**

**Zero:And what might that be?**

**Take:Since when did Yukki of all people recive a fanbase?**

**Zero:Yeah that's true that is a way bigger error.**

**Yuuki:I HEARED THAT ZERO!**

**Zero&Take: Crap angry !**

**QueenOfGames96: Due to some cast umm difficalties A Bloody Forbidan Love will be postponed till Wednesday. Also I will be attending a wedding this weekend for my Aunt so no new updates till Monday sorry for the inconvience. But while I'm gone read my one other Fanfic a Bakura story or actuallly help the world and get off the computer and do something helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3: Aido first chapter

**IM SO FREAKING SORRY! I truly meant to update but got caught up in school and such and then to top it off I had no inspiration for this story. I'm truly freaking sorry please forgive me.**

I was at a lost for words as I looked up at his face. His face that stood out amongst all the other beautiful faces of the Night Class. "You're Aido Hanabusa aren't you?" Of course the first words I say to him are retarded damn I'm a spaz. Aido smiled he was now for some reason sitting in the snow with me, as he drew closer to me my heart came to an absolute stand still. " Yes child I am. But you are whom may I ask?" His face held an expression seen only on an inquiring puppies face. " Oh right I'm Take, Take Kiyomizu."

"So tell me then Take why are you crying pretty girls such as yourself shouldn't cry. It hurts my heart ever so much to see your tears."

"Of it was nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make a girl cry. Now does it Take?" He asked his voice soft and soothing like silk. I felt the burning sensation of blush on my cheeks I looked away not wanting to him to see.

I went to respond to him but ended up face to face with his pant legs. I looked up and saw his hand stretched out towards me. "You can tell me later but first things first lets get you inside your turning blue for god's sake." I reached up and wearingly placed my hand in his but as soon as our palms touch I wrenched my hand back "Vampire." I hissed. My hand instantly went to my belt by instinct but found all my weapons gone. "Damn" I looked at Aido he looked hurt almost I sighed I couldn't kill him yet guess I just have to do it the normal way. " So Hanabusa what's a vamp like you doing in a school like this hmm?" I stared circling him looking for something to use as a weapon. " Well I followed Kaname Kuran here. Also he idea of co-existing with humans intrigued me."

" You're a liar Hanabusa. Now tell me why are you here." I was now on a desperate search for anything weapon like. " Look I told you if you don't believe me then I'm sorry for you." I found a stick somewhat sharp near a bush just as he finished. I pointed at his throat. He chuckled and ripped it out of my hands. Simultaneously cutting my palm I held my hand to my chest. I blinked and saw that Aido had came over towards me he was carefully examining my palm. "You know Take I've never tasted Hunter's blood before. Let's see how it taste now shall we. " I saw him open his mouth and saw the fangs. _Oh crap I'm going to die_ I thought silently to myself. I cowardly closed my eyes not wanting to see myself get beat so easily. I took a deep breath. "Zero save me."

**Yeah that sucked. Yes another cliffhanger. Yes that took forever. Yes it was short as crap. You know what though who cares as long as I have wonderful people like you reader I will keep on writing. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A life death experience

**Ok Here's the deal I have a life now all of a sudden so sorry if I update slower. Also I have truly forgotten about this story. Well enjoy another Crappy Chapter of A Bloody Forbidden Love. A Note my Aido is darker behind his friendly exterior in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Zero Save me." I cried my eyes still firmly shut. I heard a dark chuckle come from Aido's direction. "Calling for Kiryuu huh? Interesting how do you know Kiryuu exactly?" I didn't answer to paralyzed in fear to say anything. " No answer huh. Aw well guess I'll just have to kill you and ask Kiryuu instead. Though why I would need to kill you are beyond me. I know maybe I'll just suck you up till the almost end then I will call Kiryuu and finish killing you in front of him. Oh what evil plans I do come up with. But maybe I won't have to harm you, even though you did insult my honor. Well I just realized you're just letting me ramble along aren't you. I would like you to talk too you know. So what do you say about answering some questions for me?" I looked up at him and spit in his face with all the strength I could muster. He looked at me his face was a cross between disgust and rage and maybe some shock. " You Bitch. How dare you spit in my face now your dead."

His fangs bit down harshly on my neck I could feel the pain of him sucking my blood. I let a blood-curdling scream and then he bit down harder. I shut up with a whimper of pain. The corners of my vision started to fade and turn black. It struck me then that he was going to kill me but I didn't matter to me I had failed as a hunter. I saw a flash of silver and heard a bang then a second later or was a minute later who cared any more though,. I'll I knew was warm strong arms picking me up and hearing Zero yell my name. I closed my eyes since I couldn't hold them open any more before I answered Zero. Then of course blackness swallowed me.

* * *

**_Zero P.O.V_**  
I looked down at Take as I called her name but she wouldn't answer. _'No you can't die not now.'_ I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned and saw Aido still slammed against he tree I threw him against (this was the bang not his gun.) his hair hid his face as he laughed though. I growled " Whats so funny huh?"  
"Oh nothing I just always love to see lovers cry over the others dead body." he chuckled again.  
"You heartless bastard I'll kill you."  
"I don't think so Kiryuu. Kaname wouldn't like it and neither would Cross. Now would they?"  
"Screw Cross and fuck Kuran. They can both die for all I care." I spat at him my anger getting the better of me now. " Well isn't someone pissed. Look if your looking for a fight I won't give you one. Besides you need to get her to the infirmary." His blond covered hair nodded towards Take's direction.

I looked down at Take and saw how weak she was. In fact if you hadn't seen each shallow labored breath puff out in the cold you'd probably think she was dead. I almost cried when I first saw her like this all bloody and broken, now I was even closer. I looked up to talk to the vamp but he had already left. I walked away mumbling curses under my breath as I went. My mind then switched to the girl in my arms. What the hell was she doing with Aido in the middle of the forest? Did it have to do with our fight earlier. Her parting words rang in my ear sting like wasp and making me wince. I stopped to look at where we were and was surprised to see the school looming in front of me. I shifted Take's weight a bit as I walked into the hallways. Thanks God everyone was in class or in their dorms. Except Yuki but she was probably still eying Kaname, that prick. I grumbled some more as I walked down the hallway towards the nearest infirmary.

I spotted the sign reading infirmary far quicker then expected. I looked back down at Take as I shifted her weight again._" Oh God let her be okay and live.' _I took a deep breath and prepared for the worse, and of course thats what I got as I walked through the doors. They took Take away from me leaving my arms slightly cold. I sat down waiting for the results of her condition to come back. I stared absent minded out the window and out the full moon its smile seemed to mock me. After what felt like hours a doctor finally came to see me. The tag on his lab coat read Higuri and had his picture on it which I stared at instead of the actual man expecting the worse. " Well I two kinds of news the good and the bad. Which would you like to hear first." I looked into his serious brown eyes as I replied "The good first please."

* * *

**OHH cliffy I'm so evil. Well thats it really. Longest chapter though yeah. So um yeah thats it carry on with your life. Oh also when you review leave any questions I still haven't received any.**


	5. Chapter 7: Zero's Thoughts

**Hey people, sorry for the late update. So new chapter huh. I need at least five more questions before I can actually host a question special so come on where's my love and questions? So anyway on with my story.**

* * *

_**Previously on this Fan Fiction.**_

_I spotted the sign reading infirmary far quicker then expected. I looked back down at Take as I shifted her weight again." Oh God let her be okay and live.' I took a deep breath and prepared for the worse, and of course thats what I got as I walked through the doors. They took Take away from me leaving my arms slightly cold. I sat down waiting for the results of her condition to come back. I stared absent minded out the window and out the full moon its smile seemed to mock me. After what felt like hours a doctor finally came to see me. The tag on his lab coat read Higuri and had his picture on it which I stared at instead of the actual man expecting the worse. " Well I two kinds of news the good and the bad. Which would you like to hear first." I looked into his serious brown eyes as I replied "The good first please."_

* * *

"Well she will live thats for sure." the doctor said I nodded my head as a way to show him I was in fact actually listening for once. He sighed "Bad News is for how long exactly." at that statement I jerked my head so fast it would have given a normal human whiplash "What do you mean how long?" i hissed using all my strength and will power not to kill him. Fear flashed into his eyes at my menacing glare I was so good at he started almost hesitantly. "W-well ya see M-mister K-kiryuu the wounds were s-soo severe w-we aren't really sure we can actually fully h-heal her." he looked terrifyed as my glare intensified in his direction."I got to see her."  
"Thats not really a wise choice."  
"I wasn't asking your opinon Doc I'm gonna do it regardless of if you like it or not. Okay Doc?" I pushed past him as he opened and closed his mouth looking for words of protest I guess. He looked like he was suffocating, and thats exactly how I felt right now. I felt cold and alone at the thought of her dieing and I can't do anything about it.

I pushed the curtain back and gasped in horror at the sight in front of me. When I found Take she was covered in blood so I couldn't see the full extent of the damage but now that she was clean I could now. She was covered in bruises and bandages. She looked pale and cold. She looked dead. "Zero?" Oh god did she relize I was here, wait why was that bad? Then the memory hit me.

* * *

**_Flashback  
_**_"Yo Kiryuu nice tatoo isn't it the same one vampires wear to control their urges?" I stopped laughing in the dead middle a smile spread across her face a dark chuckle escaped her mouth. " From now on Kiryuu we are enemies. Understood vampire." She reached up and threw off the necklace she was wearing. I looked down inside was a picture of me,Take,and Ichiru all young, smiling,happy,and most importantly alive.  
**Flashback

* * *

**_My heart ached at the memory. Did she really mean what she said or was she just pissed at me. I sighed and looked away I put my hand on the curtain. "Zero is that you?" I turned around and looked at Take. Her brown eyes were full of confusion,worry,sadness, and life. But for how much longer exactly.

* * *

**Yeah new cliffhanger. Still its an update and thanks to all my wonderful readers, why you continue to read this I don't know nor care. So see you later And leave questions and reviews for me.  
Review or face Zero's ultimate Emo mode. :scared emoticon put here:**


	6. Chapter 8: Aidos plan semi reveled

**OMZ I'm so freakin sorry! Please forgive me! Ok I'm writing a new chapter now and its only been two months so I have the right to freak out. Now enjoy this extremely late chapter of A Bloody Forrbidan Love.

* * *

**

_My heart ached at the memory. Did she really mean what she said or was she just pissed at me. I sighed and looked away I put my hand on the curtain. "Zero is that you?" I turned around and looked at Take. Her brown eyes were full of confusion,worry,sadness, and life. But for how much longer exactly.

* * *

_

**Take POV**

"Zero is that you?" I looked up at him a look of pain was on his face and the great Zero Kiryuu looked as he were actually about to cry. He turned around and put on a fake look of indifference. "Yeah so what if it is me it's not like you care remember were enemies." I bit my lip as I remembered that. " I didn't mean it." I whispered I sat up and looked down at my lap trying to avoid eye contact with him, "Well it sure as hell sounded like it." I looked up real quick and saw the accusation and anger in his eyes. "Yeah well what am I suppose to say when the guy I fuckened loved for who the hell knows how long is a damn vampire!"  
"I don't know."  
"Exactly Zero you don't know. You don't know shit about me anymore do you."  
"At least I wasn't stupid enough to get caught alone in the middle of the forest with a bloodsucking leech!"  
"I didn't know you thought of your self like that Zero."  
"I meant that bastard Hanabusa."  
"Please at least he tried to help me you just want to hurt me."  
"Let me remind you who almost killed you today, and who saved you?"  
"And lets remind ourselves who caused all this to happen Zero."  
"You know what screw this I'm leaving!" he threw his hands up and left the room I started to feel tears fall slowly from my face and then I broke down sobbing for no reason. I felt myself getting overworked and upset but I didn't stop myself next thing I knew I was falling into blackness.

* * *

**Zero POV**

I heard her crying and I felt the guilt of that eat at my soul. What happened next I didn't want nor anticipated, it was the sound of a heart monitor going still. I froze at the sound all the doctors and nurses ran past me but my brain didn't register it. It was until I was accidentally knocked down but a doctor did I realize what that sound was and where it was coming from. I got up and turned but I knew it was to late."Take I love you." I whispered to myself and then I felt tears come down my cheek because the one girl I ever truely loved was dead and I had killed her.

* * *

**Aido POV**

I stared down at the scene before me and the commotion that ensued. I laughed a little to myself and then turned to Kiryuu. And then as I expected he looked as if he were blaming himself. _'Perfect he is weak with grief, and she is in a compromising position time to make my move.' _ I chuckled softly to myself and then smiled as I moved into the night preparing to make my strike.

* * *

**OMZwhat is Aido planning? Is Take really dead? and How will Zero react to this newest development in our story? Found out next time in A Bloody Forbbidan Love. Now Review or face the wrath of my cheesy announcer voice. (You have been warned)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Contest

Hey everyone sorry for not updating. Umm okay so listen I just don't have time for this site anymore, even though I love it. So since I got nothing but good reviews on this story I'm having a contest. Send in the next chapter and if I like it the story is yours. Thanks I'm looking forward to looking to reading your chapters. Thanks for being great fans.

Sincerly your loving writer, QueenOfHearts96


End file.
